Destiny?
by Anime Monster
Summary: Duo/Usagi Some things are met to be, while others are not. Lightly inspired by "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" by AC/DC ONE-SHOT!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.

Author's Note: This is a very sappy take on an idea that I had AGES ago and never published. It's lightly inspired by the song "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" by AC/DC. The original of this idea was much more violent.

More Author Notes are at the end.

Pairing: Duo/Usagi

Rating: K+

_**Destiny?**_

The war was over, the Gundam pilots were scattered around the world doing various things. No one knew where Wufei had disappeared to, Heero was with the Preventers, Quatre was running Winner Enterprises, and Trowa had moved back to the circus. Duo was the only one at a loss of what to do. He had been the God of Death to long to settle down into a normal life. So he had moved to Tokyo and made friends with Tsukino Usagi, the one and only Sailor Moon. She was as abnormal as they came, and beautiful, to boot. Duo didn't know when it happened, but he found himself in love with his best friend, and falling harder every day. Problem was, she was engaged to an older man named Chiba Mamoru, aka Tuxedo Mask.

_Knock! Knock!_

Duo moved from his position on the couch, setting his laptop down on the coffee table and headed to the door. The peep hole showed the odd blond double bun style of Usagi and a peek through a concealed camera confirmed it. He quickly took the locks off his door and said, "Hello, beautiful, can I help you?"

She looked up and said, "Duo, I need help and I don't know who will help me."

"Come in, I'll help you with anything," he said, stepping aside. Of course, she couldn't be here to confess love for him, that was wishful thinking.

He led her over to the couch and handed her a box of tissues, pushing the trashcan closer with his foot before sitting down himself. "Okay, Usa-chan, you have my attention."

"Thanks, Duo," she muttered. "You know I'm not the brightest student in school, right?"

"You're not the dullest, Usagi, and I know you have potential."

"Thanks, you're the only one who believes in me. I need help to pass, but my other friends refuse to help me anymore. They tell me I don't try hard enough and that I'm a lost cause. I can't study with them," she said.

"I can help you, perhaps you just need a different method of study," Duo said.

"That's what I was thinking, but they refuse to try," she broke down, crying into the tissue.

"Shh, it's okay," Duo murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "I'll help you, and we'll prove to all of them that you're not hopeless."

"Thanks, Duo, you're a true friend."

~*~*~*~

Many months later Usagi passed the ninth grade in the top ten percent of her class. Duo was more creative in his studying methods than she had hoped. He had also taken all of her homework assignments and checked them over before showing her which ones needed redone and helping her redo them. They reviewed tests, notes, and even advanced into new material. Usagi came in just behind Duo in the class totals and was perfectly happy with it.

The other sailor senshi were suspicious of the sudden change in study habbits, and came to the conclusion that she was somehow cheating. It wasn't her cheating, but the one who suggested it, Ami, the jealous genius. Thing was, she wasn't cheating at school work, she was cheating Usagi in the romance department with the blonde's fiancé.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before Usagi discovered the reality of the issue. Knowing, from her experience with her grades that she could not turn to the senshi, she turned to her new best friend.

_Knock! Knock!_

Duo signed out of the mission logs and stowed his laptop before heading to the door. He knew that knock now and didn't even bother to check who it was before opening the door. "Usa-chan, come in," he said, knowing she was upset.

As he had so many months ago, he gave her the tissues, led her to the couch and pushed the trash can into easy reach for the emotional blonde before sitting down. He was surprised, however, when she launched herself into his arms and began to cry. It broke his heart to see this beautiful angel in tears and it made him want to kill those that hurt her.

Finally, she choked back her tears, but didn't move, she just leaned against him before saying, "He's cheating on me."

"With who? Who could he have found that can compare to you?"

"Ami," she said without emotion.

"Usagi..." he didn't know how to respond, so he pulled her tightly into his arms and held her close. After another round of tears he looked right at her and said, "He's a fool."

"No one wants crybaby Usagi. I'm just a clumsy ditz who can't even get good grades without cheating, according to him."

"You are not a crybaby, you are the bravest, kindest woman I've ever met. You're not a clumsy ditz, you pay so much more attention to the beauty of the world, that you fail to notice the ugly spots leading to an unbalanced path. And I KNOW for a fact that you never cheat, and would never cheat anyone in your life. As for who wants you, I can name at least one who would give you the world just to spend five minutes in your company."

"Really," she said looking up, his words had hit just in the right spot, "who?"

"Me," he replied simply, praying that he hadn't ruined his friendship. 'If there is a god, please, let her still be my friend, I can't bear to lose her, too.'

"Duo..." she breathed, not believing what he said. How could he care so much about her, why would he care so much about her? Tears welled in her eyes and she suddenly pressed herself back into his shoulder, crying again. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her and cursing himself. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head thinking that it would be the last time he saw her outside of classes.

Finally the tears stopped again and she looked up, "Do you really love me?"

"More than I thought I was capable of loving anyone," he whispered.

She suddenly surprised him by kissing him, full on the lips. She tasted of the salt of her tears, but he didn't care. When they parted she buried her face in his shoulder, but didn't start crying again.

"I'm so confused. He's my fiancé, we're supposed to be destined to be together, but he finds it so easy to forget about me. I thought I loved him, but I don't know if I do because I think I might be in love with someone else who I wouldn't even have thought I could be in love with as he's my best friend."

"Usagi, you deserve someone better than him," he said.

"I want better than him," she said, snuggling into his shirt. "I got your shirt wet."

"I don't mind," he said.

"Will you help me, again?"

"Anything, beautiful."

"Help me learn to forget him. Showing me how love really feels."

"It will be an honor."

~*~*~*~

Not a day later she broke it off with Mamoru and began dating Duo. The senshi and Usagi had a huge argument over it, and she broke ties with the Inners, deciding to forge new and stronger ones with the Outers. Usagi told Duo about the senshi, which he already knew about, and he returned the favor by telling her about being a Gundam pilot, which she also knew about.

She confessed to having a crush on him from the first time she saw him on the television. She had wanted to go to the moon and rescue him from OZ, not caring that senshi were not supposed to get involved in the non-magical conflicts.

She introduced him to her family and was surprised when her father approved of him. He could tell that Duo was a hardworking young man who would protect and support his daughter and future grandchildren. Dating Usagi got him to take the job that he had been offered for months with the Preventers and when Mariemaia tried to take over the earth with Operation Meteor, she was behind his every attack in Deathscythe and stood with him when he used the remote self-destruct with Trowa and Quatre after the conflict ended.

He was there with her when, a few years after marriage, they finally had a daughter named Tsukino Usagi Maxwell, their pink haired, red-eyed daughter who bore the mark of the moon and proved that some things were just met to be.

Sitting in the nursery with the baby girl in her arms Usagi finally understood what love was. "Thank you, Duo," she told the man who entered with a bottle.

"For what, beautiful?" he said handing her the bottle.

"For showing me love, for teaching me about love, and for making me fall in love with you," she said as she put the bottle in the baby's mouth.

"I love you, Usagi," he said, kissing her.

"And I love you, Duo."

Fin.

End Notes: Duo knew that Usagi was Sailor Moon because he's a Gundam pilot, he knows how to gather information and keep secrets, old habits like that die hard.

The original of this involved Duo running a hitman for hire business and Usagi calling him up to kill her principal. It followed the song much better (it was one of my earliest songfics, written in the notebook I can not find) and eventually led to Usagi and Duo on the run for the murder of Mamoru. That's as far as I got in the original. If anyone wants to use that idea, they have my permission.


End file.
